Forbidden Romance
by Kurosu
Summary: One-sided MimAto. A reflection from Mimi's POV. Not a happy piece.


IMPORTANT STUFF: Digimon doesn't belong to me. (BLEH!)  
  
  
"Forbidden Romance"  
written by K-chan  
  
  
Sitting beneath the starry night sky, I didn't think I could be any happier quietly resting in his arms. We were together at our spot by a lake. He was leaning his back against our favorite tree, where we had carved our initials on the trunk, expressing our precious love. My head was resting against his shoulder while one of his arm wrapped around my waist, keeping me close to his body. His other hand entwined with my own as we marvelled in one another's presence.  
  
His head gently leaned on top of mine as I felt his breath against my hair. I heard him inhale deeply and let out a long sigh. I smiled, knowing how he loved the fragrance of my hair--or rather the shampoo I used. His arm around me tightened, pressing me against him to reassure himself that I was real--that this moment was real. I squeezed his hand lightly and tenderly carressed it against my face, showing him indeed that neither of us were dreaming.  
  
"I love you," he whispered my name, nearly melting me in his strong arms.  
  
I loved hearing those three words, and this was the third time he had told me that. I never hesitated in returning them, "I love you too." I held his hand against my lips, letting my kiss linger there. I felt his warm breath on my neck, followed by a series of pecks on my skin.  
  
I moaned softly as his lips trailed down my neck onto my shoulder, ignoring the spaghetti strap of my dress. He slowly moved us both from our sitting position until he was to my side with one hand behind my back and the other cupped my face. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me close to him for a kiss.  
  
That was the last thing I remember, and then I was lost in the passionate moment.  
  
My eyes slowly fluttered open as I sighed at the dream. I wasn't even certain if it was a dream. It felt too real, sending a tingly sensation through my body at the thought of his touch. But I knew for sure that this person was someone I love. It was strange if I had admitted that aloud, but my intuition told me he was the one.  
  
These dreams had been with me ever since I could remember, and as always I would be with him. I never knew what he looked like, but I was always him and no other--just my his touch, his voice, everything about him. This was all silly and fanciful for me, but a girl couldn't help but dream of the perfect guy.  
  
Maybe someday I would meet him, my soulmate, but right now I was just a girl with a dream. "Hey!" someone called, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked up and noticed that the classroom was empty except for me and one of my best friends.  
  
I asked him what he wanted, using his nickname that he didn't seem to mind me calling now. Actually, we were both used to it now, but it seemed that I was the only who got away with calling him that. His best guy friend would only call him that to tease him while everyone else called him by his full first name.  
  
He gave me an odd look as if asking me where my mind had drifted off to. "Well, school's over," he said, walking over to me. I gasped at just finally realizing that. I stood up and gathered my books while he chuckled at my epiphany. I strolled over to him, and we both left the classroom with me playfully hitting his arm for laughing at me.  
  
We walked side by side, and I never noticed before how attractive he was. Of course, I knew he was handsome with practically all the girls at school falling head over heels for him, but it just hadn't occurred to me that I would see him more than a best friend.  
  
I smiled, thinking it would be nice if he was my dream guy.  
  
  
Do you believe in me?  
Do you believe in our love?  
Do you believe in another lifetime?  
  
  
I never imagined that I would fall in love with my best friend. Even now on my deathbed, my feelings for him were stronger than before. Sure, my life had been a blissful one, but I would've been happier if I spent it with him. I never told him how I felt, even though I should have when I announced my move to another country during my teenaged years.  
  
I kept in touch with all of my friends, especially him, but somehow I just couldn't let him know as if the love was forbidden. It was a strange way of thinking, but it frightened me to know that he may not feel the same way as I did. The thought of rejection was unbearable for me, and I rather keep the years of his friendship than ruin it.  
  
As the days went by, our friendship was so strong that he confided in me with many things in his life and I in him, but for some odd reason, we barely spoke of our love lives. I never questioned it since he would tell me when he felt he needed to, and he didn't ask me about mine either. But perhaps I should have told him then.  
  
It was too late when I heard of the news that he was to marry my best girl friend. The engagement was completely unexpected, and I felt my fragile heart breaking into a million pieces. I should be happy for her, but she was marrying the man I had loved since childhood. I couldn't handle seeing the wedding, but in the end, I had to go because I was the maid of honor.  
  
It was an awkward feeling when I was with my friends again, including the couple. I did my best to act happy and be my usual ditzy self, which seemed to work since no one found me suspicious--except for him. I found him acting strange as well when he saw me again. His eyes constantly avoided my gaze, and when I embraced him for a hug, I felt myself melting in his arms and I could hear a happy sigh escape his lips only for me to hear.  
  
I shut my eyes, feeling the tears wanting to come out and they did, but everyone thought I was overwhelmed with joy when it was completely the opposite. A part of me was happy, knowing that he had felt the same way about me, but it was too late. This love of ours was not meant to be--at least not in this lifetime.  
  
Surrounded by my husband and our family--our children and grandchildren--I closed my eyes and peacefully surrendered my life for the next one, giving our forbidden love another chance. Before my spirit left my body, a faint smile crossed my aged face, knowing that he was my soulmate and no matter what we could always meet and fall in love again.  
  
'Until then, I will wait for you,' my last thoughts called out to him across the long distance, 'my dear Yamato.'  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Yes, this was a MIMATO but with a sad ending. You really couldn't tell till the second half, but really, if I had left out Yamato's name at the end, it could be from any of the girl's POV.  
  
I was in the mood, I guess. I was thinking of doing a series of this, showing that they are indeed soulmates but they don't always end up together happily--like the stupid Digimon finale. Anyway I don't know yet 'cause I've got lots of other projects to work on. This was just a short break from the other Digimon stories.  
  
K-chan =^.^=  
Pseudo-Princess & Goddess-in-Training  
Royal Prism (http://royalprism.net) 


End file.
